


Advances

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Metaphysics, Missing Scene, Prostitution, Yami no Matsuei Bookverse, canon alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The Alchemist received all his advances in the Steward's suites, his body sunk into a plush armchair and his fingers carding through the Steward's long, loose hair.</cite></p><p>Set Book 5, Book!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advances

The Alchemist received all his advances in the Steward's suites, his body sunk into a plush armchair and his fingers carding through the Steward's long, loose hair. The Steward's mouth was wet and hot, his rhythm perfectly tailored to thrusts of the Alchemist's hips by months of experience. And yet, today, it wasn't enough.

Something had changed.

The Alchemist tightened his grip on the Steward's hair and said, "look at me."

Rhythm and suction gave way to loose enclosure and slower licks. The Steward cocked his head to one side, a bright blue eye squinting through the fall of his bangs.

The Steward's glasses hung heavy on the front of the Alchemist's vest because they got in the way. It also normally amused the Alchemist that, without his glasses, the Steward could only see as far as the cock in front of his nose, but now, the lack of focus only irritated him.

Ridiculous, and yet, the change intrigued him. If something was affecting his thoughts, would it be affecting others? The Steward seemed his usual self, but who knew what his genuine thoughts were under so much repression? The young master would be a better corroborative test case, or perhaps some of the maids--

Each time, the Steward protested that he only submitted to the act in question to prevent dipping into the Lord's actual fiscal reserves. As far as the Alchemist was concerned, the Steward could not be so talented a cocksucker without enjoying the cock thrusting into his mouth. The Alchemist allowed such token protests because they seemed to in no way inhibit the Steward's performance.

And now, without any further instruction, the Steward had stubbornly returned to sucking the Alchemist in earnest, no doubt with a view to finishing him as quickly as possible. It was distracting to say the least.

"Stop," the Alchemist said.

The Steward widened his lips and pulled back off the Alchemist's cock, before rising gracefully to his feet. The Alchemist followed him, trousers forgotten, falling to his ankles. There was a scant inch difference in their heights.

"In what respect was I lacking?" the Steward demanded.

The Alchemist smiled to see the Steward maintaining too great a distance to focus on the Alchemist's face, yet glaring all the same. He shuffled forward quickly, replacing the Steward's glasses before they were taken from him. His grip on the stems lingered just a moment too long.

"This love potion is very important to the Lord, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid it's going to be more expensive."

The Steward's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

'A kiss'-- now that was a strange thought. The Alchemist filed it away as a possible clue to the change he sensed. For a moment, he was tempted to ask for the Steward laid out naked on his stomach, but refrained. He didn't have the time on his hands for a rehash of that old argument, however he did need a plausible reason to end their 'payment' session.

"Money, of course. The base ingredients are too expensive to pay for on my meagre allowance. Not all my suppliers accept trade in kind."

The Alchemist winked, and had to grin at the sparkle anger gave to the Steward's eyes. That thrill felt normal.

"How much?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160270) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
